Fear
by Younggirl
Summary: Natsu doesn't get scared usually. But this time is different. A very OOC Natsu. One-shot.


Hi everyone who is reading this!

Don't kill me for not updating in a really long time!

Um, anyways, reviews are appreciated.

And yeah, I don't own Fairy Tail.

~.~.~

I had never felt so powerless. So utterly unable to do _anything. _No matter how I tried to resist, the fact remained the same. I wouldn't be able to get away from the situation.

I had always felt like there would be hope even when everything seemed lost. But that hope always seemed to lie in me. I was the one who was supposed to shape the story, to put it right in the end. But now, I knew, I wouldn't be able to do so. Because now I was left there, all alone and weak. I wouldn't be able to change _anything._

My only _hope_ lied inside someone else. For someone to come and save _me._

"No! Stop it!" I heard my own frantic voice. This just wasn't happening. The man before me chuckled evilly and wore a grin. His breath smelled like death, his teeth were in awful condition, he had a short beard that was still long enough to stick in every direction, a dirty and smelly brown shirt which was covered in god knows what.

I tried to be strong, a while ago, but when I noticed that it was no use I couldn't help myself when I let my fear show. Since that I had been crying out pathetically, wishing for someone to _save me_. It wasn't like me, and it made me feel strange inside, but I just... felt so scared and powerless.

When all of my magic and all of my usual strength had been taken away I had nothing to defend myself with. And that's why I felt so afraid.

It was nothing like me to cry in fear but this time I did. Those small tears soon emerged in the corners of my eyes but I didn't notice them. My heart was beating like crazy and I felt my body trembling. I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Stop it, please!" Did I ever say please? Well, this time I did. All my actions were caused by fear and the feeling of wanting to protect myself. There was nothing that I could have done to stop them.

Dark figures made their way closer to me, every one of them laughing like mad. They all wanted the same thing. They all wanted to hurt me-to humiliate me.

The man before me had an iron grip on my legs and he made sure to spread them apart, his grin widening even more at the action.

"NO! Stop this!" I tried to get myself away from him, away from the place, to somewhere safe. To my friends. They would beat the hell out of these guys and everything would be-

My thought was interrupted when the hands that held mine high up suddenly pushed me down harshly, making my head hit the ground hard. I let out a gasp of surprise and whimpered pathetically because of the pain.

More laughter could be heard.

I felt something wet in the back of my head and realized that I was bleeding. There was a strong scent of blood which made me feel sick. I started to feel dizzy and if I wouldn't have been bound to the floor, I would have been stumbling at my every step.

Then, the hands appeared. They traveled up to my chest where they lingered for a while. Someone was talking but I couldn't make out the words. It was so loud in there. Soon the hands tugged on my vest and I realized what was going to happen now.

"No...! Someone...help...!" I tried to shout but my voice was just a whimper. After that there was so much laughter.

My vest was soon removed and it somehow felt a lot colder when it was gone. I shivered but I realized that I just kept doing that anyways. My mouth felt dry and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Someone pulled my hair. It hurt.

"What's with this-?" I could make out some words. They thought that my hair was stupid. It wasn't like I could have chosen what hair color I had been born with.

I wanted this to stop. My tears had grown big enough to fall down but I couldn't hear them hitting the cold floor. I was shaking and so scared. This just couldn't be happening. I wanted someone to save me right now. I wanted my friends to save me. No. I wanted _him _to save me.

Then, the most horrible part came. My belt was being opened.

"No, no, no! Stop! Don't do this!" I shouted and tried to get away but it really wasn't any use. The belt was soon gone and there was so much laughing.

"Gray... Help me..." I whimpered and shut my eyes. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to see anymore. I wanted this to stop. I wanted to go back to the guild with my friends and everything would be okay again. We would take an easy mission and maybe I wouldn't have to go alone to search anything anymore. So nothing like this would happen anymore. No one would suddenly attack me and drag me away. No one would drug me so I would be so weak. No one would bound me to the ground and take my clothes. No one would try to-

The cold air hit my now bare legs. I only wore my boxers now. This wasn't happening.  
"Gray...!" I cried. Right when I felt hands on my lower part of my body, removing the final piece of clothing that I wore, there was a very loud sound heard.

A crash. Something was destroyed. The hands retreated.  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" The man shouted, making the whole building almost shake.

"Your nightmare." The voice simply said. The hands that bound me were suddenly gone. The pressure was gone.

I opened my eyes. They stung. Everything around me was blurry. But I couldn't see any figures around me.

It was so loud. I wanted to hide somewhere. I hated this place. I wanted to go home.

I finally got my body to move and I curved into a ball on the floor, shivering and crying. I felt dizzy. I felt sick. My heart was still racing and my head hurt. Even though the people were gone, they would soon come back, I was sure. But even if they left me alone on the floor I couldn't get up to run away from the place. It was so pathetic.

It was so loud. There were shouts and footsteps and a distant sound of something hitting against something hard. Like swords clashing together. Like a fight.

I started to feel even worse. The dizziness was even worse than before and sometimes my vision would get very blurry for some time before it got a little better again.

When was this going to end? I just wanted to go home...

-Natsu POV end-

Finally we found him. Finally we could save him. Nothing else mattered that moment. The doors were destroyed as we made our entrance and I couldn't help but to frantically try and see Natsu's figure that same instant. The warehouse was, however, very dimly lit and there were men gathered in a corner, looking at something in the ground.

A very loud shout was heard as I walked towards the men. The air was heavy and it smelled of foul actions.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" And that second I saw him. Or actually just his beautiful bare legs which I could recognize anywhere and that moment I wasn't so sure if I could avoid becoming a murderer when seeing them in a place like this, before people like that.

"Your nightmare." I stated and began running towards the bastards.

My comrades were behind me and soon there was a war raging inside the old warehouse.

–  
I wished that the hell's gates would open and take the men into an eternal world of pain and suffering for doing this to Natsu.

I was the first to find him in the middle of the chaos. He was fully naked on the cold, concrete floor, his feet brought up to his chest. His skin carried too many wounds to count and his wrists were angry red. But the worst was definitely his head. His pink hair, which had only yesterday smelled of strawberries, had almost completely turned dark red as the floor under his head.

"Natsu..." I gasped and fell to the floor next to him. Even though there was a lot of noise around me I could still hear his soft sobbing as his eyes were tightly shut as tears were still flowing down his rosy cheeks.

I didn't bother to put on Natsu's clothes on him, but instead took off my long coat and covered his shivering figure with it before lifting him in my arms. He tensed before he opened his eyes.

It took him a while to get his vision to focus but when he did, he looked up at me and asked:  
"Is it really you, Gray?" I pulled him a little closer at this.

"Yeah. It's me. You're safe now."

~.~.~  
A/N: And that's it! I'm sorry I really suck at writing endings, it's only my second!  
I hope you review or favourite or both!


End file.
